The Barbie Diaries
| runtime= 70 minutes | country= Canada United States | language =English | budget= }} The Barbie Diaries is a 2006 motion capture film featuring popular Mattel character Barbie, and directed by Eric Fogel (the director of My Scene films). It is 8th entry in the ''Barbie'' film series featuring the voice of Kelly Sheridan as Barbie, and Skye Sweetnam as the singing voice of Barbie. Produced by Curious Pictures, this is the last Barbie film distributed by Lionsgate worldwide and Right Entertainment in the UK. This is the only film not to be produced by Rainmaker. It is also the only movie in the Barbie series to be theatrical. Plot In "The Barbie Diaries," Barbie is portrayed as a typical American teenager who is a sophomore in high school who encounters the problems that real-life teens often encounter: making new friends, dating, gossip, and getting involved in school. She always gets beaten in everything by Raquelle, a snobby girl who used to be her best friend in fifth grade. On the first day of school, she attempts to become anchorwoman for the school TV station but Raquelle beats her to it. Instead, she becomes Raquelle's personal assistant, buying her drinks and doing her work. When Raquelle dumps Todd he and Barbie begin hanging out together and soon become a couple. Todd asks Barbie to the Fall Formal. Thrilled, Barbie as well as her best friends Tia and Courtney rush to buy a dress when they discover that Raquelle and Todd are together again. The mysterious woman at the counter, whose name is Stephanie, gives them advice and offers them some charm bracelets for free. Barbie's happens to come with a diary which she writes her hopes in. Soon after, what she wrote starts to mysteriously come true. Someone leaves her love notes and her band, Charmz, gets a gig at the school dance that Barbie was previously invited to. Next, Barbie decides to do a piece on popular kids and "What Makes Them Popular." She soon starts to neglect her friends and the story is quite mean. She even skips Tia's class-president election to hang out with Reagan and Dawn, Raquelle's friends. She starts skipping band practice, and spends hours talking to them on the phone and hanging out with them. Barbie realizes that her hopes written in the diary came true and rushes to the mall to ask Stephanie about it. To her shock, it is revealed that the woman never worked there and apparently does not exist. Tia and Courtney discover that it is Kevin that has been leaving Barbie the love notes not Todd. They pressure him to tell her but he refuses. Dawn and Reagan find out that Barbie only befriended them because of her story and stop hanging out with her. They tell Raquelle. Soon, Raquelle steals Barbie's magic bracelet. Tia and Courtney watch footage of the story, and they discover that Barbie has told them a secret about Tia. They confront her and let her know that they no longer want to be friends with her. The night of the story, Barbie apologizes to her friends and chooses to instead showcase Kevin's film clips depicting a paperclip chain attacking his eBook. Out of shame Barbie refuses to go to the dance. On the night of the dance her friends arrive and tell her that she has to perform with them, giving her the dress that they put on hold for her at the mall. Still worried as she has no bracelet, Kevin takes one of his guitar strings and loops it around her wrist. Barbie points out that it is a "stupid piece of bent metal" until she realizes that is what her bracelet was. The girls rock the concert with Courtney finally able to do a drum stick maneuver that she couldn't do before. While dancing with Todd she asks him about the notes in her locker but he denies knowing about any notes. Confused, Barbie thinks back to other people who were in the places the notes had said. Realizing that it was Kevin all along, Barbie leaves in the middle of the dance and goes over to Kevin. Kevin gives her back the charm bracelet that he found on the ground. She apologizes for never realizing, but points out that the bizarre rhyming in the notes was a giveaway. The two dance together and become a couple. At the end, Barbie and Kevin watch a movie while eating ziti as Kevin asked Cast * Kelly Sheridan as Barbie Roberts * Skye Sweetnam as Barbie Roberts (singing voice) * Sarah Edmondson as Courtney * Venus Terzo as Tia * Matt Hill as Kevin * Chiara Zanni as Raquelle * Maryke Hendrikse as Reagan * Anna Cummer as Dawn * Andrew Francis as Todd * Heather Doerksen as Stephanie Soundtrack A soundtrack album for this movie was released on May 9, 2006. It is sold along with the DVD on WalMart. It contains five songs. However, "This Is Me" which is the movie's main theme song is not featured in this album. Versions of "Girl Most Likely To" and "Real Life" that are featured in this album are sung by different artists instead of Skye Sweetnam like the movie version, which makes none of the songs recorded by Sweetnam are included in this album. Track listing This Is Me | Producer = Dorian Cheah | prev = | prev_no = | track_no = | next = | next_no = }} "This Is Me" is an uptempo pop rock song which is the opening track to The Barbie Diaries. It is played in the beginning of the movie which features the opening credits. It lasts for three minutes and forty-two seconds. It is written by Amy Powers, Michèle Vice-Maslin and Dorian Cheah. Its courtesy goes to Capitol Records. It has a music video which is included as a bonus feature in The Barbie Diaries DVD. The music video features different scenes. Some scenes show Barbie, Tia and Courtney from the movie's opening credits. Other scenes feature Skye Sweetnam in her recording sessions for the song and footage of her performing live on stage during her concerts. Other songs featured in the movie "This Is Me" (performed by Skye Sweetnam) "Girl Most Likely To" (movie version) (performed by Skye Sweetnam) "Real Life" (end credits) (performed by Skye Sweetnam) "Note to Self" (performed by Skye Sweetnam) "Where You Belong" (performed by Huckapoo) (originally from the Disney Channel original series That's So Raven "I Don't Wanna Sleep" (performed by Deanna DellaCioppa See also *List of animated feature films References External links *Official Website: http://www.barbie.com/activities/friends/diaries/ * * Category:Films set in the 2000s Category:Films set in 2007 Category:Films set in the 21st century Diaries Category:2006 direct-to-video films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American films